


A little birdie told me

by NoNameCrushedStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Intersex Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette is a boy AU, Tikki is a little liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameCrushedStar/pseuds/NoNameCrushedStar
Summary: “Are you saying I’m gonna be a hermaphrodite,!” Marin screeched at Tikki, fury clear in his eyes and his gestures.“Huh...No?” he could see the little traitor slowly backing away toward the window “The term is intersex not hermaphrodite.” she weakly laughed in hope of lightening the mood.It did not work.He blankly stared at her before exploding.“And you didn’t think it could have been wise to, you know? Warn me?! What kind of kwami of Life and Creation are you? Did you find your god powers in a cereal box??!” Tikki winced“Th-that’s not really nice-”Or: basically Marinette was born Marin except when he is Ladybug
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	A little birdie told me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in the Miraculous fandom!
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Marin was a confident boy. A 1m65 tall boy who got dark bluish hair, blue crystal eyes and not a zit on his face thanks to his mom's early special face cleaning product she got him. He was kind of lean, but not lanky like some of his classmates, and he knew that he would get a growth spurt in a few years due to the build of his father (he really hoped genetics would not fail him because he wanted to be as tall as his dad).

He was a simple boy who sometimes (okay all the time) got into arguments with Chloé about how she was treating people like the little shit she was and how he was a useless idiot good for nothing.

He was a boy who desperately wanted to become a stylist and he shared his passions with his best friends Nino, the future worldwide famous DJ by him, and Mylène who was a damn good critic in fashion and cooking when someone managed to get past her shyness and timid exterior.

To say the least, Marin was a boy, saw himself as a boy and he was pretty confident in his body.

So when an angelic little red god, with a head too big for his small body and eyes so wide it got on his nerves sometimes, told him that he would get powers to protect Paris and it’s citizens Marin thought he would have a cool transformation or an awesome costume.

Now he was in a skintight red suit with boobs that were not here seconds before and his dick nowhere to be seen despite the tight costume.

He badly freaked out and that caused the very first Akuma to get away but he didn’t know he had to purify it at the time.

“You could have warned me I would turn into a girl when transformed,” he told Tikki

“Well I normally get women and I forgot to warn you in the urgency”  
At the end, he accepted Tikki’s apologies and he also accepted the fact that he would sometimes turn into a girl to fight off evil but that was okay.

Still, his curiosity got the better of him about Chat Noir.  
So of course his first logical reaction after defeating Stoneheart has been to ask chat noir the obvious question :

“Hey, did you lose your dick?”, because if Marin was turned into a girl then maybe his partner had too, it was just less obvious.

Chat promptly fell flat on his face before rapidly getting up and stuttering  
“Wha?! No? She is still here what are-”

“Nothing just thinking of something” Marin loudly interrupted him with his new girl's voice. Before turning around and promptly leaving a dumbstruck Chat.

After a few weeks of accommodation, Marin finally started to accept his new body when he was Ladybug. And that was now a problem less on his mind because there was a new boy in his class, Adrien, who made him feel butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t completely process it.

Alya called it a gay awakening but Marin was calling bullshit.

Nino, that traitor, certainly didn’t help because the traitor invited Adrien everywhere and now Marin was reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess most of the time.

Adrien, bless his awkwardness and hermit habits, thought he was just shy and brushed it off as nothing to be worried about.

Anyway, all was perfect in paradise.

Until he got stomach pains.

And the pain got worse.

His mom called the SAMU a night when he woke up screaming and clutching at his stomach before passing out after being carried into an ambulance by medics.

It was when a wide-eyed and fascinated team of doctors with PowerPoint and X-ray views told him that he was growing an uterus that he finally understood why Tikki has been so tight-lipped about why he transformed as a girl.

He got home a few days later after nearly all the specialists and researchers located in Paris decided to visit him.  
Each time he would get the  
It was after he heard the nth doctor say that he “May be a new evolutionary standpoint” that he swore to himself a slow and agonizing death to Tikki.

His mom and dad were as shocked as him and just didn’t know what to say besides “are you okay?” and “I will make you every pastries and dishes you will ask.”. 

Bless their souls he thought as he ate another cookie and cried on the phone to Alya who cried too because empathy was a bitch.

“*sniff* And I just don’t know what to *sniff* what to dooo.” Marin wailed before stuffing his mouth with fresh baked cookies.

“Don’t cry” sobbed Alya “I don’t like hearing you like that. I’m gonna come and see you” she promised before hanging up, appearing thirty minutes later in his room and processing to cry again but with pastries.

“I’m gonna kill her,” he told her later 

Alya raised an eyebrow at that “What?” 

“God”

“oh okay”

“So huh..” started a nervous Tikki after he came home after two weeks of absence “Well you know that I’m a god of life and creation and huh” she retreated by a meter when a took a step forward before pursuing her explanation “Well you’re a boy you see…” she attempted a small scared smile in his direction”

“Are you saying I’m gonna be a hermaphrodite,!” Marin screeched at Tikki, fury clear in his eyes and his gestures.

“Huh...No?” he could see the little traitor slowly backing away toward the window “The term is intersex, not hermaphrodite.” she weakly laughed in hope of lightening the mood.

It did not work.

He blankly stared at her before exploding.

“And you didn’t think it could have been wise to, you know? Warn me?! What kind of kwami of Life and Creation are you? Did you find your god powers in a cereal box??!” Tikki winced

“Th-that’s not really nice-”

“I don’t fucking care about being nice right now. A little warning would have been nice but did I get one? No so fuck off and help me!”

In the end, Marin was not the first male Ladybug who have been tricked by the kwami of Life and Creation. And even if he had to physically threaten to destroy his miraculous to have a complete and satisfying answer about his transformation and the promise that he would not get boobs no matter what, she was a god for hell’s sake don’t tell him she couldn’t change a thing or two, well nobody would know about it.

“You know I may be a kwami of Destruction but at least I’m honest with it and what my attributes do to my humans” declared Plagg a random morning to a blurry-eyed Adrioen who was brushing his teeth

“Why are you telling me that,” he asked after spitting in the sink, completely confused about why his kwami would say that.

“You will understand later. So about that blue-eyed boy in your class? Are you finally making a move?”

“Wha-? N-no Marin is just a good friend.” stuttered the blond boy

“Huh huh keep telling yourself that.” said Plagg as he settled down on a towel to take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I was madly cackling for the whole creation of this fic.  
> No regrets.


End file.
